Are You lonesome Tonight?
by greenlilies
Summary: La última noche de Percy y Annabeth juntos. Spoiler de The Last Olympian. Drabble; un poquito antes de The Lost Hero.
1. Capítulo Uno

**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a Rick Riordan, excepto la trama y Percy y Nico que son míos.

**Summary: **La última noche de Percy y Annabeth juntos. Spoiler de The Last Olympian. Drabble; un poquito antes de The Lost Hero.

* * *

><p><strong>Are You Lonesome Tonight?<strong>

.

_(Does your memory stray to a brighter sunny day, when I kissed you and called you sweetheart?.)_

_._

— ¿Cuál es tu constelación favorita, Percy? —preguntó Annabeth risueña.

— Humm... me gusta la de Hércules.

Annabeth bufó y rodó los ojos.

— Claro, ¿cómo no me lo vi venir? Todos los chicos quieren ser él.

Percy frunció el seño.

— No es por eso, sabihonda. Me gusta porque es uno de los pocos héroes es que terminan bien.

— Oh, disculpa, entonces —hicieron silencio un momento—. Te identificas con él, ¿verdad?, al igual que con Perseo; ellos terminaron felices.

— Sí, todavía no puedo creer la suerte que tuve al derrotar a Cronos —Annabeth se revolvió incómoda— ¡Lo siento, Annabeth! No quise decirlo en ese sentido.

El tema de Luke –aunque había pasado casi un mes– era doloroso para ella, el saber que él se arrepentía de todo y que sentía horrible con todo lo que hizo bajo la influencia de Cronos.

— Está bien, Percy —forzó una sonrisa—. Vaya que si tuviste suerte, aunque no creo que vayas a estar entre las estrellas pronto. Esa negativa a la inmortalidad no se olvida fácilmente, sesos de alga.

Se rieron un momento, recordando las caras de los Dioses al Percy decirles que no. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en el lago, haciéndolo más hermoso, casi como si Artemisa lo hubiese hecho a propósito.

— Sép, la tuve que rechazar porque tú te morías por mis besos y no quise ser cruel —Percy bromeó en un tono engreído.

Annabeth lo empujó con el hombro, riendo.

— Y uno pensaría que bañarse en el Estigio te haría más humilde…

Ruidos pesados de pasos se escucharon cercanos, a esa hora solo podía significar que las arpías estaban listas opara comer a campistas fuer de sus cabañas. Annabeth miró a Percy juguetonamente y salieron corriendo hacia el área común. Se detuvieron en la cabaña de Atenea.

— Nos vemos mañana, sesos de alga.

— Buenas noches —dijo y la besó de improvisto, Annabeth cerró los ojos y sintió que todo estaba bien, que nada podía arruinarlo (no como en otros momentos importantes en los que Malcom interrumpía).

Percy sonrió encantadoramente y se fue a la cabaña tres. Lo que Annabeth no sabía era que esa era la última vez que vería a Percy sonriéndole de esa manera.

* * *

><p>Mi primer fic de PJtO...(?) Ok, don't be mad si es un poco insípido, todavía estoy practicando.<p>

Estoy pensando en una segunda parte de la reacción de Annabeth al día siguiente, pero no lo tengo listo todavía (ustedes digan si quieren una segunda parte o es mejor que se quede así).

¡Nos vemos por ahí!


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a Rick Riordan, excepto la trama y Percy y Nico que son míos.

**Summary: **La última noche de Percy y Annabeth juntos. Spoiler de The Last Olympian. Drabble; un poquito antes de The Lost Hero.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dos.<strong>

**.**

_(Now the stage is bare and I'm standing there, with emptiness all around, and if you won't come back to me, then make them bring the curtain down)_

_._

Annabeth despertó con energías renovadas a la mañana siguiente. Cuando revisó el reloj en su mesita de noche, vio que eran poco más de las siete y media, sonrió con buen humor y se preparó para ir a desayunar. Sus hermanos (o medio hermanos, como sea) todavía estaban dormidos, _perezosos, _pensó. Se amarró el cabello en una coleta y se fue al comedor.

A esa hora, no había casi campistas en las áreas comunes, unos pocos de Deméter, Apolo y Afrodita que saludó mientras pasaba, también vio a los sátiros y a Quirón ya en el pabellón. Eso no era muy extraño, pues las demás cabañas siempre dormían hasta tarde: Ares por el cansancio de las peleas y Hermes por ser… bueno, Hermes, por dar ejemplo.

Saludó a Quirón, echo comida al fuego (murmuro, _'para Atenea'_, al hacerlo) y se dispuso a comer su desayuno. El pabellón se iba llenando al pasar los minutos, las mesas de las demás cabañas estaban completas, mientras que las de Zeus, Hera, Hades, Artemisa y Poseidón, no. Annabeth no se alarmó especialmente al ver que su novio no llegaba, se había pasado la hora del desayuno algunas veces por quedarse dormido.

— Hey, Annabeth, ¿me prestas el libro de historia militar? —Malcolm le preguntó a su derecha.

Ella sabía que su hermano quería ser historiador militar cuando llegara a la universidad, por eso le había estado prestando libros de su padre. Su padre había estado emocionado al escuchar que uno de los hermanos de Annabeth quería ser lo mismo que él, le había dicho que lo llevara a San Francisco un día de estos para hablar. Obviamente, Malcolm también había estado emocionado.

— Claro, Mal, está al lado de mi cama.

Y con eso terminó y se fue a la clase de arco con los de Apolo.

Djfhksdfhñsdif

No vio a Percy en todo el día, lo que era raro, porque siempre se cruzaban varias veces en el día. Preguntó por ahí y nadie supo qué decirle, nadie lo había visto desde ayer. En el almuerzo tampoco lo había visto, así que después de una tensa línea de pensamiento decidió irrumpir en la cabaña de Poseidón para ver si Percy no se había desmayado o algo peor.

— Percy —llamó. No hubo respuesta— ¡Percy! —llamó un poco más alto, tampoco hubo respuesta.

Annabeth se adentró más en la cabaña, olía al mar y si se quedaba callada un momento, podía oír las olas desde lejos chocando contra las rocas. La cama de Percy se encontraba completamente ordenada, como si la noche pasada no se hubiese ido a dormir. No vio su arma, pero por supuesto, Riptide siempre aparecía en el bolsillo de Percy en cualquier circunstancia; eso quería decir que él no estaba completamente desarmado en donde sea que estuviese.

Revisó un poco más y salió corriendo a la Casa Grande.

— ¡Quirón! _¡Quirón!_

El aludido salió cabalgando alarmado de la casa. Por lo que la mente disléxica de Annabeth podía leer de su camisa de hippie que decía: CENTAURO CERTIFICADO. Ella nunca pudo entender los chistes de las camisas de Quirón.

— ¿Qué pasa, Annabeth?

— ¡Percy ha desaparecido! —sus ojos empezaron a aguarse.

— Cuéntame todo, por favor. —Quirón la dirigió a una mesa en la Casa y le ofreció un pañuelo, Annabeth se lo agradeció.

— Después de la hoguera de anoche, Percy y yo… bueno —se sonrojó, Quirón fingió que no lo veía—, salimos a pasear un rato por el lago, y luego me dejó en mi cabaña para luego irse a la suya. No lo he visto en todo el día, revisé en su cabaña y no estaba, no parecía que había dormido allí… como si se lo hubiesen llevado.

Quirón la escuchó sin interrumpir.

— ¿Y Percy no se comportó o dijo algo extraño?

— No, era el mismo Percy de siempre. Un poco tonto, pero así es él —Annabeth rió tristemente al recuerdo.

— Ya veo. Organizaré una búsqueda por todo el bosque y llamaré a la señora Jackson. ¿Por qué no descansas, querida? Se te ve deshecha.

Annabeth se apartó de la realidad, no escuchó cómo se daba una alarma en el campamento, ni como Quirón hablaba con la señora Jackson. Si fuese una flor, estaría marchitándose poco a poco en la oscuridad. Ella no era una de esas chicas que vivían para el amor, pero estaba devastada por la pérdida de Percy, que no solo era su novio, sino su mejor amigo.

Las noticias que llevaron a la Casa Grande fueron:

Las dríades y los sátiros no encontraron nada en el bosque, las náyades no lo encontraron en el lago y los campistas no lo encontraron tampoco en los rincones del campamento. Incluso, Quirón le mandó un mensaje Iris a Thalia para preguntarle si había visto a Percy, cuando le dijeron el por qué, Thalia organizó su propia búsqueda y le aseguró a Annabeth que lo traería rastras si fuese necesario. Ella estaba segura que Thalia cumpliría su palabra.

Al llegar la noche, no se sentía nada mejor.

Los campistas no se sentaron alrededor de la hoguera, porque ésta ni siquiera prendía; los ánimos estaban, literalmente, por los suelos. El héroe del Olimpo había desaparecido del campamento sin ninguna señal, los Dioses ya no respondían y la otra Gran Profecía seguía preocupando a los que la había escuchado (Annabeth sospechaba que todo esto estaba conectado). Definitivamente las cosas no estaban yendo muy bien.

Sus pasos la llevaron automáticamente hasta su cabaña, en donde Malcolm la esperaba serio.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— No.

Malcolm asintió apesadumbrado y entró. Lo bueno de su hermano era que sabía cuando callarse y Annabeth lo apreció mucho.

Se derrumbó en su cama y se durmió inmediatamente, sin soñar.

_._

* * *

><p>Ok, este está más flojo que insípido... pero, bueno. Sí, creo que se nota que Malcolm es uno de mis personajes secundarios favoritos.<p>

¿Quién está esperando por leer The Son of Neptune? Yo sí, y mucho x)

Diviértanse 3


End file.
